Welcome to Meteor Vill
by Cartoonworld
Summary: When do you mix a bunch of MAR characters in a high school in another world? well something like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Meteor Vill.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mar characters or Mar, but I made up Anya and Meteor Vill.

After a few exciting battles of Team MAR and the Chess pieces, everyone was getting ready for the next day's battle. "Night everyone! See ya' in the morning," Ginta said with a yawn. "Night," everyone said back. Up in the castle Peta and Phantom were talking about the battles that just took place. "You better go rest up for your battle tomorrow, Peta." Said Phantom. Peta nodded and left.

Phantom got up off of his throne and walked outside onto the balcony. _Well it looks like Ginta and his friends are getting better. I can't wait to battle Ginta for myself._ Thought Phantom with an evil grin across his face. Then all-of-a sudden an explosion went off and a black hole appeared out of nowhere. The black hole started sucking everything and everyone in, including Phantom and the people inside the castle. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" yelled everyone going in. Phantom found himself and many other people in some sort of dimensional rift that was pulling them to somewhere.

Before he could wonder what happened Phantom was knocked out. It felt like forever to Phantom until he felt something wet and cold across his face. He opened his eyes and saw a dog on top of him. "Woof!" barked the dog licking his face. "Ugh…stop…licking…me…" Phantom tried to say during the slobbering wet licks from the dog. "Patch! Here boy! Where are you?" someone said off in the distance. The dog finally got off of Phantom and ran off. Phantom noticed that he was in the middle of a forest (it seamed like). But the weird thing was he wasn't dressed in the same outfit as before. He had on a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. What was stranger was that his bandaged arm was perfectly fine, and his zombie tattoo was gone too. Luckily he had all of his ARMs.

"Patch what did you fin –," a girl said coming out of some bushes. She was about 15, and she was wearing what looked like her school's tracksuit. The girl ran over to Phantom. "Oh my! Are you ok?!" said the girl. She put her hand on Phantom's left arm and he noticed that it was broken. "Ow," he said trying to not show pain. "Come on we have to get you to a doctor!" she said trying to get him up. "The Johnson's house is just up the hill, we can ask them for a ride." "No thanks I'm fine," said Phantom trying to get away from her tight grip on his right arm. "Nonsense! Now lets go!" she said pulling him up hill.

"Mr. Johnson! Mr. Johnson! I need your help!" yelled the girl. They were just in the woods now they were on the Johnson's farm. The farm was about 20 acres big that had a barn, a house, and many animals. The girl ran up to Mr. Johnson who was carrying some bags to the barn. "Oh, hello, Anya. Who's that?" Mr. Johnson asked Anya. "He's… a I don't know," Anya started, "what is your name?" Phantom thought for a moment _I should lie about my name and see if any of these people have anything to help me get home._

"My names… Tom," Phantom said with a fake smile across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stuck 

Anya quickly showed Mr. Johnson "Tom's" arm. "Your right Anya it's broken. Where did this happen?" There was a quick pause and Phantom said that he doesn't remember, and that he just woke up in the woods.

With that said, Mr. Johnson took Phantom to the town's hospital. The doctors said that his arm would be fine in about six months or so. Anya saw "Tom's" face drop. "You know Tom," Mr. Johnson started, "if you have no place to go you can stay with us." Phantom didn't like the idea of staying in a small town on a farm with people he doesn't know. _I don't have time for this I need to find a way back home._ Thought Phantom. He already asked them on the way to the hospital if they knew of something that could teleport someone somewhere. Anya laughed when he asked that and joked about that the pain is probably getting to him. Mr. Johnson said that there is a science organization on the far edge of the town. Anya added that nobody can get in without getting caught, and that they may use you on an experiment.

While Phantom was thinking he just noticed that Anya was writing something on his cast. "What are you doing?" asked Phantom. "I'm writing my name on it. That's what friends do on other friends casts," Anya said with a smile. Phantom noticed that she said 'friend' which made him shiver a bit.

The ride back to the Johnson's farm was quiet, until Phantom said that he would like to stay just until his arm is better. Phantom was also hoping that he could check out that science organization place. As soon as they got to the house Mr. Johnson introduced Phantom to Mrs. Johnson. She was younger than Mr. Johnson but had gray/brown hair. Mr. Johnson finally took off his hat; he had blond colored hair that needed a little trim.

Mrs. Johnson was open to the idea of Tom staying in the house. "It'll be like having a son of our own," she said while taking out dinner out of the oven. They already showed him around the house (and his soon-to-be room). And now they were having dinner. Anya also joined them. Phantom was looking at his plate at the thing that was on it. "Try it Tom," Anya said, "it's meat loaf." He poked at it with his fork, "are you sure this is edible?" Anya took her fork and cut a piece of his dinner and shoved it in his mouth. "Eat it!"

The rest of the night they talked and played a game of cards. After playing one game of cards, Anya started a game of Domino Hearts with Tom. And Anya won. (By doing tricks) "Well I have to get going. See you later Tom!" said Anya. Mr. Johnson went to take Anya home, and Mrs. Johnson told Tom that his bed was ready if he wants to go to bed. Phantom shrugged and went up stairs. "Good night Tom," Mrs. Johnson said, "Tom you know that if you're going to live here then you will have to go to school and do chores, right?"

Phantom didn't hear that last part. He went right up to his room and laid on the bed and just started planning how he would get out of there. His thoughts eventually dimmed while he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: School (two days later) 

"Oh he's so handsome!" "You look foreign, are you from Japan?" "Will you sit next to me at lunch?" The list goes on. Phantom found himself two days later at Mica Ridge Jr. and Sr. High. Under the name Tom Johnson, the new "adopted" son of the Johnson's.

The day started off like it was yesterday, getting up, eating whatever Mrs. Johnson made for breakfast, Mr. Johnson telling him to do his chores, and him not doing them. But what was different today was Mrs. Johnson giving him the school's uniform and telling him that he starts school today.

He was in class 2-B (grade 11) with Anya. And to his excitement, many of the girls were "welcoming" him to the class. "What do we have here?" said someone who just walked into the room. Phantom saw the crowd of girls move aside and a guy with black colored hair walk up to him. Everyone said hi to the student body president (the guy). "So you must one of the new students at our school?" he said sarcastically to Phantom. The way he said that made Phantom think of trapping him in a Phantom Glass ARM and getting rid of him. But he was trying to lay low.

Phantom nodded at the question and the guy started talking about the rules of the school. "And section seven of the student handbook says that 'no strange dyed hair is aloud'," he read out of a small red book. "This is my natural color," Phantom said getting up. "Yeah right," the guy said, "no body has white colored hair." _This guy is starting to really get on my nerves_ thought Phantom.

Just as soon as he was going to send the student president to the next galaxy, Anya whammed her book bag at the student president's face. "Who cares what hair color people have," she yelled at the guy, "it matters more on how they do in school." With that said the bell rang, and the teacher came into the room. Everyone took their seats and the teacher introduced the class to two new kids: Tom (Phantom) and Ivan. She asked them to tell something about themselves, Ivan said he likes Karate and he has a sister who is in sixth grade at the school. Phantom said that he likes fighting and that he wants to destroy the world he hates. That came out by accident, but luckily he added in 'a game'.

After that the teacher told them to sit down in two empty seats. Then she started a lesson on U.S History. Phantom actually fell asleep in the middle of a lecture on the Civil War. The teacher woke him up from a wonderful dream of destroying MAR. "Tom I know you're new here, but you don't fall asleep in my class," she nagged at him. "Anya you live near Tom right?" Anya said yes and the teacher said that for the rest of the week Anya would be in charge of keeping an eye on him. _Great_ thought Phantom, _first she calls me her friend; she already bothers me at home, now she has to stay with me the whole week?!_ "Don't worry!" Anya whispered, " We'll have fun." Phantom slammed his head on the desk.

"Anya you are so lucky to watch Tom!" said a girl to Anya at lunch. "I'm hoping that he will start talking to me," started Anya, " he already avoids me at the Johnson's farm." "Hey who knows, you might find out something about him," the girl whispered as they met Tom at the lunch table he was sitting at. Phantom was not happy when Anya came over to the table he was sitting at. Luckily the other girl that was with her went to another table. "Hi Tom," Anya said with a smile. She sat down and it was quiet for a while until Ivan and a younger girl came over to the table. "Is it alright if we can sit here?" asked Ivan. Anya's face lighted up "Sure you can!" she said with a smile. Phantom smiled a fake smile, as the two sat down.

It was quiet until Anya asked the younger girl who she was. "I'm Lo…er, I mean Lilly," she said poking at the sloppy joe that was on her plate. "Nice to meet you Lilly," said Anya, "hey Ivan, when did you guys move to Meteor Ville?" Ivan started saying that they are staying with a nice family. He also said that he and Lilly lived somewhere else but now they're here. "I'd say its sort of my fault," he said with a mouthful of sloppy joes in his mouth. " 'You'd say'?!" said Lilly getting out of her chair. "If you didn't try putting two unstable ARMs together we wouldn't be here now!" Anya thought they were joking around so she laughed.

Phantom wasn't listening fully, but when Lilly said that last part he noticed that those two weren't Ivan and Lilly. They were the two rooks Ian and Loco. Phantom got up with a ferocity look in his eyes. "**YOU**," he roared. He picked up Ian "Tom! What are you doing!?" yelled Anya. "**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME STUCK HERE**," he roared at Ian. "What on earth are you talking about?" said Ian in fear. Phantom threw Ian across the room. Phantom was really ticked now. "TOM!" yelled Anya, "Stop it!" He didn't hear a word of that; he was determined to destroy Ian for trapping him here.

He would have if Anya didn't knock him out with a frying pan from the kitchen. The principal came into the cafeteria and told everyone to go back to eating. Ian then noticed why Tom attacked him. He wasn't Tom; he was Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth 

After that incident in the cafeteria, Tom had detention for a month. As the week went on Anya heard from Mr. Johnson that Tom was being very irresponsible with his chores. All he does is eat, sleep, and watch TV. Anya felt sorry for them, and wished that she could help.

After school the principal came up to Anya. "Could you please go to a test serum lab for me, Anya?" she begged. Principal Dakota's husband worked at the science organization on the outskirts of town. He always has a new serum or experiment and asks his wife to test them out. "Sure! I would love too," said Anya with a smile.

"Now Anya," started Mr. Dakota, "this new serum I've been working on allows people to do as your told." Anya looked at him with a what-are-you-talking-about look. "Ok, say after you drink this someone asks you to walk the dog. You would automatically do it." Anya thought for a moment _this would be a great thing to use on Tom! It would probably teach him a good lesson and maybe get a few laughs out of it._ "Mr. Dakota, if it's alright, could I use the serum?" asked Anya. "Sure, here's a extra vile that you can use on someone." He handed over a small vial of the serum. "Pour this into someone's drink and the serum will take affect as soon as the person drinks it. The serum will last for 24 hours." Anya said thank you to Mr. Dakota and left for home. _Well Tom, tomorrow I hope you have fun._

The next day at lunch, when Phantom wasn't looking, Anya poured the serum into his water. Ivan and Lilly still sat at the table, but Ivan kept his distance away from Tom. Phantom drank the water/serum and noticed that it tasted different. Then Anya asked Phantom if he could get her another carton of milk. He automatically got up and got one for her. Anya giggled a little. _It works!_ She thought. He came back and gave Anya the carton. "Thank you Tom," she said with a smile. Phantom wondered what just happened and why did he get Anya a carton of milk when she asked him to.

The day got worse as it dragged on. Phantom did all of his homework when the teacher asked him to do it. He participated in football in gym when the gym teacher asked him to play quarterback. He even painted a wall in the new art room when principal Dakota asked if someone could do it. Now everyone knows that Tom is doing work around school. Anya went to find Tom after school and found a little crowd around him asking him to do things. Once she got there she noticed that he was trying to block out the requests. "Stop it!!" he yelled. He did a back flip out of the crowed and ran off.

Anya ran after him and followed him home. "Tom! Stop!" yelled Anya trying to catch up with him. He automatically stopped, and Anya dragged him inside the house. Anya noticed that he had a terrified look on his face. "What's going on?" he asked falling onto the couch. Anya was going to tell him what she did, but first she wanted to ask him a question that has been nagging at her ever since he came to Meteor Vill. "Tom, I want you to tell me the truth," she started, "who are you? Where did you come from?" She took out her cell phone and turned on the voice mail to record the conversation. He got up and answered the question, "My name is not Tom, its Phantom. I come from another world called MAR and I want to destroy it." Anya was shocked at his answer.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Johnson walked in. "Oh, Anya, Tom, I thought you were going to the library after school today?" said Mrs. Johnson. Anya quickly turned off her cell phone. "We were but we got sidetracked. I got to go," she said in a rush. She ran out the door and ran home.

Later that night she listened to the recording over and over again. She picked up a manga that was called MAR. _It's not possible that a character from a book to be in real life… can it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pike 

Phantom stopped Anya in the hallway the next day. "The strangest thing happened today," he said to her. He said that all he remembers is right before he came to school, Mr. Johnson asked him to do his chores and he did them. Right after that the serum wore off. "What happened to me yesterday anyway?" Phantom asked Anya who was trying to ignore him. "Nothing, now if you excuse me I have to get to class," she said quickly. She then dropped her books. Phantom helped her pick them up, but accidentally turned on her cell phone. The voice mail came on and did the conversation that happened the other day.

After the voice mail was done, Phantom looked at Anya. She was about to run off, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! You thing!" she yelled. She slapped him and ran off to class. One book fell when she made her exit: MAR.

Monday the next week, Anya walked past Phantom in the hall and just blurted out: "I still want to be friends. I don't care if you are a zombie or not. I just want everything back to normal. I promise that I'll keep your secret; yours, Ivan's, and Lilly's." Anya noticed that he actually is smiling a real smile, not a fake one but a real one. She now knew why Tom attacked Ivan in the lunchroom last week. Ivan was really Ian, and Lilly was really Loco. They both walked off to class.

In class today they were introduced to two new kids: Pike and Alan. Pike had gray colored hair that looked like most of it was in his black bandana that he was wearing. Alan had bluish colored hair and wore glasses. Pike's interesting fact was that he was a black belt in almost any kind of martial arts. And Alan liked spying and journeys. Phantom wasn't keeping his mouth shut when Pike said he was a black belt in martial arts. "I doubt you could beat me," he said. Anya looked at him with a shut-up look. "Oh really," Pike said, "after school you and me. Lets see whose better?" "Your on!" Phantom said. They both shook hands.

"Lades and Gentlemen, we have on this side of the gym: Tom! And on the other side we have new be student Pike!" Anya shouted out to the audience in the gym. "Ok guys, I don't want to see any funny business, so give us all you got. The person who is down after the count of three loses!" She asked if they understood and they said yes. "Lets get ready to fight!" After saying that, she ran over to Phantom. "Tom please don't kill this guy, ok? Just try to let him hit you every once and a while?" She whispered to him.

Once Anya got out of the way, they started fighting. Pike ran up trying to hit Tom, but he moved over to the side like he would do if anyone would try to hit him. Pike didn't have time to wonder what happened. Tom just then grabbed his arm and through him over to a bunch of equipment. Pike got up and snatched a pole that was in the pile and ran back over to Tom. He tried swinging it to nock him down, but Tom kept on getting out of the way. When Pike tried swinging toward his chest he leaned back. And when he tried to knock him over by tripping him, Tom jumped up onto the pole. "Is that the best you got?" Phantom said with an evil grin across his face. He jumped off the pole and landed a few feet back. "TOM!" yelled Anya. _Oh yeah I'm trying to lay low_ thought the disappointed Phantom.

The next few times Phantom let Pike knock him down a few times. Anya walked out of the gym to get a drink from the bubbler, but then noticed Mr. and Mrs. Johnson talking to the principal. (They just got out of a meeting) She was going to go say hi but then remembered that Phantom and Pike were still fighting. _Mr. and Mrs. Johnson don't know about Tom. I got to get him out of here!_ Thought Anya.

She ran back in there noticing that their fight had turned in to a bloody one. "Tom!!!" yelled Anya. "What?" he said trying to block one of Pike's attacks. "Your parents are here! So I recommend getting out of here quick!" Phantom had no idea what she was talking about at first, but then he remembered that they don't know his secret. He ran into Pike while doing a Phantom Canon. Luckily no one saw the fireball that came out of his hand, but it still sent Pike flying. When the audience was wondering what happened, Phantom grabbed Anya and quickly teleported out of the gym.

Principal Dakota came into the gym and wondered what all of the commotion was about. Pike got up and noticed that Tom was gone. _How on earth did he do that?!_ Thought Pike.

"OWWW!!!!" yelled Phantom. "Hold still! This will be done faster if you stop squirming." Phantom had a black eye (luckily the one that no one sees), a bad cut on the side of his face (that was bleeding some blue liquid), and a bruise on his good arm. "I told you to let him win sometimes, not actually beat you up," Anya said while trying to stop the bleeding on his face. "The weird thing is that, it looked like he was going easy at first. But then he started fighting almost at the same level as me," Phantom said.

Anya ran off to the kitchen and came back with an ice pack and a piece of stake. "What's with the stake?" Phantom asked putting a band-aid on his face. "Put it on your eye," said Anya giving him the ice pack and stake. Phantom was confused about putting meat on his eye. "It helps with the swelling of the eye," Anya said moving his hair to one side, and putting the stake on it.

Just then the Johnson's came home. "Oh, Tom!" Mrs. Johnson said noticing the ice pack and bandages. She ran over to him and asked what happened. Anya lied saying she thought that Phantom was a burglar or something trying to take her. They didn't buy it. Mrs. Johnson looked at his eye and noticed that his cut on his face was still bleeding. "Tom, we have to get you to a doctor. That cut needs to be stitched up!" she said trying to get him up. But then she noticed that a weird shade of blue liquid was starting to drip down from the wound.

Anya noticed, she tried to tell Phantom by pointing to her face but he had no idea what she was trying to say. "Tom," said Mrs. Johnson touching the blue colored blood on his face, "is this blood?" Phantom now noticed that he was still bleeding. He quickly rubbed his sleeve against his face and said it was nothing. But by doing that the band-aid started falling off, showing a bluish colored cut on his face. Mrs. Johnson noticed the wound and so did Mr. Johnson.

It was too late to lie now, or Mr. and Mrs. Johnson would still be asking questions. Phantom sat back down, "Mr. Johnson…Mrs. Johnson…I need to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spirit Week 

Three months later, school got a little better for Phantom. Phantom, Anya, Ian, and Loco were all talking at lunch now and were becoming somewhat friends. Pike eventually started sitting at their lunch table too.

"Hey Tom!" Anya said at the lunch table, "guess what?" Phantom wasn't in the mood to talk today; he was so tired. "Anya not today. I'm still very tired from getting up early to do chores." he said with a yawn. After the fight with Pike three months ago, Phantom told Mr. and Mrs. Johnson about where he came from. Still he didn't understand why they still wanted him there. They also said that they would love him no mater what. Which was weird. From then on he slowly started doing his chores.

"But I just found out that next week we're having Spirit Week," said Anya. Ivan, Lilly, and Pike just came over to the lunch table. Pike was being yelled at all day by the student president. He woke up late and didn't have time to put on his bandana, so everyone noticed for the first time that Pike had extremely long hair, for a guy. (Up to his waist) Loco put down her lunch tray. "What's Spirit Week?" she asked. "Spirit Week," started Anya, "is a whole week of crazy days of dressing up and having fun. All leading up to a pep rally on Friday."

Anya explained the past Spirit Weeks that they had before. "So what is next week's Spirit Week going to be like?" asked Pike. Anya pulled out a colorful sheet of paper that talked about the Spirit Week activities. "Well, on Monday it will be silly hat day. On Tuesday it will be crazy hair day. On Wednesday it will be school color day. On Thursday it will be sport jersey day. And on Friday it will be dress up as your favorite TV, video game, or comic character."

As soon as she was done, Anya noticed everyone was not really thinking about Monday through Thursday, they were thinking about Friday. _I can tell that Tom, Ivan, and Lilly are probably going to dress up in their Chess Pieces outfits. But I wonder what Pike is going to dress up as._ Thought Anya. _Well I can't wait to find out_.

Next week finally came along. Silly hat day barely anyone did it. (More just baseball caps) Crazy hair day was very interesting. Phantom just put highlights in his hair. Ivan dyed his hair red. Lilly wore a wig. And Pike had his hair up in a braid. On school color day the whole school had the red and orange colors on. On sports jersey day a bunch of different teams were all across the school. Finally Friday came along.

Anya was waiting for the others to come. She wore an outfit that looked like Mint's blue bird form from Tokyo Mew Mew. _Where are those guys?_ Wondered Anya. Lilly came first. "Wow, Lilly your outfit looks just like your original!" Anya said holding out the manga MAR. "Yeah, it took me forever to find everything for the outfit." She said admiring her clothes. Ivan then came in. His outfit looked exact to his original, he even had a mask. Pike came soon after. He wore an outfit that looked like Peta's from MAR.

Anya noticed that the three of them had ARMs also. She already knew that Ian and Loco's were real, but Pike's looked real too. Anya accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said. The person was Alan, the guy who came to school the same time as Pike. "Wow, Alan! You look really good. You look like the MAR character Alviss." Anya said, helping him up, "all of your ARMs look like Alviss's too. "Thanks," he said with a half smile.

Just then a hand came onto Alan's shoulder. He looked back and nearly fainted. Anya thought of running but then noticed that the person was Tom. "Tom! Great outfit! It looks exactly like Phantom's!" She said with a smile. He even had an exact copy of his zombie tattoo. Alan got up, "you… you…" he started saying. Phantom saw that he was terrified of how much he looked like himself. _I'm guessing that he reads the manga MAR_ thought Phantom. He took off the mask he was wearing. "Don't worry, it's just me Tom," he said. Then the bell rang.

In class their teacher was dressed up like Oracle from Batman. She let everyone in the room tell the others what they were dressed up as. Once she was done, she went onto an exciting lesson about WWI.

Later at lunch, Anya ran up to Alan. "Hey Alan! Why don't you sit with us today." She said walking over to her table. He was not sure. "It's fun. Watching Ivan and Lilly eat some weird looking homemade lunch. Tom mixing every disgusting food on his tray together making it look like barf. And Pike having a formal, expensive meal with some thick red looking drink." (A/N I'll mention what his drink is in the next chapter) Alan started walking to his table, but Anya grabbed him.

Just then some kid on the other side of the shouted "Food Fight!!!" Then food started flinging from all different directions. (Its fun to have a school with younger kids in it) One piece of chicken came flying at Anya, but it didn't hit her. A metal rod, that Alan was now holding, flung it away. "Where did that com –?" Anya started before Alan told her to run.

They both started running, using their trays (and the pole that Alan now had) as shields. Anya noticed that Alan was swinging the pole around like he's done this a thousand times. "We need to find a place to hide!" yelled Alan blocking off some mash potatoes from hitting them. "Over there!" Anya yelled back, pointing to her lunch table. It was now on it's side, and food was being thrown from the other side of it. Anya and Alan lunged toward the other side just missing today's lunch's 'mystery meat'.

"About time you came," Lilly said leaning against the table. Then Ivan took Anya's tray, which was now covered with mash potatoes. "Thank you for this," he said adding the potatoes to another tray. Anya looked at Lilly and asked what on earth is Ivan doing. "Ivan and Pike are making mash potato balls and throwing them at people," she said rolling her eyes.

Phantom then came behind the table with a tray full of mash potatoes. "You better have a good explanation for making me get more of this mush," he said giving Pike the tray. "We do," Ivan and Pike said with evil grins on their faces. Anya picked off some of today's mystery meat off of Phantom. He noticed that Alan was here, and asked why he's here. Anya explained that she didn't want him to sit by himself and that he also helped her get to the table.

After Anya said that Pike and Ivan said that they were ready. They made some sort of mash potato launcher and had many mash potato balls around them. Pike smiled at Anya and said for her to do the honors of starting the potato launcher. She pressed the thing Pike told her to press, and the machine started flinging the mash potato balls everywhere.

Everyone started getting mash potatoes in their face. Eventually Lilly, Anya, Alan, and Phantom started flinging other food's too. Alan saw a tray of food under another table and quickly went over and got it. They were having so much fun that Phantom wasn't paying attention. He accidentally used his shield ARM and blocked off a whole bunch of food that was coming his way. _Hopefully no one saw that._ Panicked Anya who saw him use the ARM. But Alan saw it.

"We have to get out of here!" Ivan yelled once their ammo was gone. "Follow my lead!" Phantom shouted back. He ran out into the open. Everyone thought he was nuts, but then Anya noticed that he was dodging all of the food like it was a training course or something.

When Alan came back over, Ivan, Lilly, Pike, Alan, and Anya ran after Phantom. They ran as fast as they could dodging several different kinds of foods. When they got close to the door, some sixth graders were throwing their lunches at them. "Dive toward the door!!" Lilly yelled pointing at the door that was open.

They lunged toward it and closed it in time before they could get creamed with food. After a quick awkward silence, everyone busted out laughing. "That was the best day I had in years!" laughed Ivan. "It was ok," Phantom said shaking off some food that was in his hair. Anya looked at him, "Oh, come on Tom! Admit it, you had fun."

He shrugged it off, but just then Alan took the pole that he was holding and rammed it right under his chin. "Phantom I have NO idea what game your playing, but what ever it is I'm through playing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Perfect Couple 

"Alan, what on MAR are you talking about," Pike said. The others looked at him. "What?" He asked. Alan ignored Pike, "Phantom take us home now! This game is stupid and pointless; putting us in another world and trying for us to survive." Anya tried to calm him down but he just told her to shut up. "Your with him on this too, aren't you?" he yelled at her. "Alan, I have absolutely have no idea what you're talking about," lied Phantom. "The way you dogged all of that in there like it was nothing, just another training course. Using a shield ARM to block off food like you would to block an attack." Barked Alan at Phantom, "It all adds up to one person, and that's Phantom!"

What happened next was unexpected, some power knocked over Alan. And it came from Pike. "So you are Phantom? I should have guessed; we did the same "Tom" routine with Ginta." Pike stuck out his hand and helped him up. Then Phantom noticed that the person standing right in front of him was his best friend, Peta.

Anya noticed that Alan got up. He charged right at the two and a fight broke out. Eventually Loco and Ian joined in. "Stop it guys!" Anya yelled at them. They ignored her plea. _I've got to stop this, but how?_ Anya thought. Then she took something out of her pocket. _I ment to tell Tom about this, but it's too late now._ She threw it up in the air and yelled "Magic Rope!!!!"

The rope ARM got bigger and lassoed around the five people. Peta cut the rope but it wrapped around him again. All of them were struggling now. "Anya! Where did you get this?!?" Phantom yelled at her. She smiled and said she found it in the street two days before he came to Meteor Vill. Anya called back the ARM, but just then inside the cafeteria the principal and teachers got the kids to stop and told everyone to get cleaning. The pep rally was rescheduled for Monday. During that time everyone was cleaning, but Alan (Alviss) stayed well clear of the others.

Deep down Anya knew that Alan would start becoming good friends with the others. "Peta stop drinking your red grape juice and help us!" Loco said cleaning the walls. "That isn't grape juice," Phantom said mopping the floor. He whispered "its blood" to her. Loco scooted away from Peta. Anya smiled "Well MAR High lets get back to work!" she said happily to her friends. The others wondered what she ment by "MAR High" but just went back to work instead.

Two days later, Alan still kept his distance away from the group, but he talked with Anya. "Year Books are officially available!!!" Anya's friend Reni said. She was part of the yearbook society and they now were available. "Will you sign my yearbook?" Anya asked everyone she knew.

Phantom and Peta where watching her. "Strange," Peta started, "when you first meet Anya you think she's a ditzy girl. But once you get to know her she's not that bad." Phantom thought for a moment, _He's sort of right, she's very nice and is always there when you need it or not. And what am I thinking_. Ian broke his train of thought with the yearbook.

"Hey guys the yearbook is very interesting, it has all the pictures of all the kids, sport groups, and many other things." He turned the page of the book and stopped. "What is it?" Phantom asked trying to take the yearbook. "No, you wouldn't want to see this," Ian said trying to keep the book. Phantom yanked it out of his hands and looked at the page.

His jaw dropped. "I tried to warn you," Ian weakly said. On the page there were two big words "Perfect Couple" and a picture of Anya and Phantom with a heart over it. Reni came up, "I took that picture at Anya's 16th birthday. You two are so cute together," she said hugging her yearbook. She ran off to get the captain of the football team's signature.

Anya came up to Ian, Peta, and Phantom. "Hi guys! What's up?" she said smiling. Peta said nothing, and put his hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom collapsed when he did that. "Tom!!" Anya shouted after he fell on the floor. "You ok?" she asked. "A… sure," he said getting up. He was about to say something else, but was saved by the sixth period bell.

Phantom drifted into the crowd of people and went to class. Anya looked at Peta, "hey, Pike, can you tell Tom I'll meet him for our "break up and just be friends" date at 6:00 at the County Fair?" Peta was confused, but she whispered to him, "I saw the picture, so we'll fake a date and "break up" there." She winked at him and ran off to class. _That girl is so weird, but yet something else,_ thought Peta walking off to class.

Anya: Finally you updated

Cartoonworld: Sorry, it took me awhile to update. Now that schools out, I can focus more on my stories.

Anya: Hopefully you won't forget our story and do others

Cartoonworld: I won't

Anya: Sure you will. walks away

Cartoonworld: …….

-------

Cartoonworld: Actually, this chapter was going to be part of chapter 6, but it was getting to long so I added the yearbook thing in there. I'll put out chapter 7 very soon.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Chapter 8: To MAR we go 

Anya had fun with her "date" with Phantom. It went very smooth, but after the date they "broke up". "Sorry Tom, I like another guy. But we can still be friends," Anya said.

Next week Peta told the others about taking them all out to see a movie premier that night. "So would you guys like to go? My family would love for you to come along. We can take any car," Peta said at lunch. Anya giggled, "Pike, none of you guys know how to drive a car." Peta looked at her, "We just need to get a driver to drive us anywhere." So then they all decided for Peta's driver to pick them up.

"Where is he?" Phantom asked later that night, "The movie is going to start soon." Anya was over at Phantom's house waiting for Peta to get there. Then the phone rang. "Peta where in MAR are you?!" Phantom yelled into the phone. His response was that the driver got there late and that they… Peta never finished what he was saying. All across town the power started going out. Off in the distance they heard, "Meteor Vill. Do not worry. The community is serving technical difficulties and power should be running again soon."

"Why did the science community have to do a ultra powerful test today?" Anya yelled. Mrs. Johnson got out many candles and put them around the house. When Mr. Johnson came in, he started making a fire in the fireplace. Phantom and Anya sat down on the couch. "Hey Tom. Is this how you use to light up a room in MAR?" Anya asked looking at all the candlelight. He nodded yes, "There is no such things as TV, radio, phones, or even electricity," Phantom said looking at the fire. Anya noticed that he was thinking more about destroying MAR again.

"Hey Tom, have you ever had S'mores or cookies baked on a fire before?" Anya said getting up. "No. What are smorz?" Phantom asked. Anya smiled and grabbed him to the kitchen. She grabbed out graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate bars, and a few metal marshmallow roaster sticks. Anya took Phantom back over to the fireplace, "Ok, first you put a marshmallow on the stick. Then you put the marshmallow into the fire and take it out when the marshmallow changes to brown." Anya said showing Phantom what she ment.

It took Phantom a few times before his marshmallow wasn't black. "Then you take one of the graham crackers and break it in half. Then put some chocolate on one side and the marshmallow on top of it. Lastly put the other graham cracker half and put it on top. Then you enjoy," Anya said biting into her newly made S'more. Phantom did the same and was surprised how good it tasted.

Soon after Anya dragged Phantom back into the kitchen. "Now I know you made some cookies with Mrs. Johnson before…so lets do the same on a open fire!" Anya said taking out the ingredients. "Why don't we just try to see what the hold up is at the science community?" Phantom asked. Anya took out a cookbook, "But this will be fun!"

They started making the dough, "Ok we go eggs, butter, sugar, milk, vanilla, and some salt now all we need is the flour." Anya said looking at the cookbook.

Both Phantom and Anya both got it, "Let go Anya," Phantom said. "This is my idea so I get to put the flour in!" Anya said trying to get it. Then pulling with all their might, the flour bag ripped and flour went everywhere. Mrs. Johnson came into the kitchen, "I see that you two are having fun," she said chuckling under her breath. Phantom and Anya were both covered in flour. There was an awkward silence then Phantom and Anya busted out laughing.

Once the cookies were done Phantom collapsed onto the couch, "Wow! That was more fun than I thought!" He said still laughing. Anya looked at him with a huge smile, "Well I'm glad that you had fun. I'll go get some towels." Phantom closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he heard a familiar voice, "Phantom, guys I found him! Phantom wake up." He opened his eyes and saw Peta. Phantom sat up, "Peta…when did you come in? Anya never told me…" Peta looked at Phantom, "Phantom what are you talking about? Whose Anya?"

Just then a few chess pieces came over, "PHANTOM!!!" Said a girl running over to him, "you're OK!! What on earth are you wearing?" Phantom thought that she was Anya at first but noticed that she was Candice. Peta helped Phantom onto his feet, "What are you wearing? I've never seen clothes like that before," Peta said. Phantom noticed that the flour stains were gone but he was still wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and boots. (What he was wearing to go to the premier) Phantom noticed that Peta was wearing his Chess Pieces outfit. Phantom noticed that he was in a forest then he noticed a castle off in the distance. "Phantom are you ok?" Peta asked. Phantom looked at the castle smiling, "I'm home!"

"Tom, Tom wake up! Pike's here," Anya said trying to wake Phantom up. "What's going on? We need to leave now or we won't get to the premier in time," Peta said coming over to Anya. Anya noticed that Phantom was on top of something. She moved him over and saw that he was on her manga MAR. "Oh no! This is bad," Peta said looking at the book. "What's so bad about the book?" Anya asked him. "Remember that time last month when I read that book and I actually thought that I was in it until you slammed a huge dictionary down on the table and snapped me out of it?" Peta said trying for her to remember. Anya nodded yes, "The same thing must have happened to Phantom," Peta said. Anya tried to wake him up again, "I took the book away! How are we going to get him out of it?!" Anya said starting to freak out. Peta calmed her down and noticed the car honking outside, "I think I know several people who would want to take a trip back home," Peta said giving Anya a grin. Anya looked at Phantom wondering what is going on in the story.

To be continued…

**Cartoonworld:** I'll finish part two later once I get some more ideas. Please tell me what I should do!


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Chapter 8 part 2:**

"This is bad this is so bad!!" Anya screeched to the others. They all went to Anya's house to find out what to do next. Anya's house was simple but her mom always tried to make it look great. Anya's room was full of books that ranged from chapter books to manga. She also had tons of posters all over her walls, a bunk bed, a TV, and a desk with her laptop on it.

Phantom was sound a sleep in a coma like way on her bed. All her friends were in the room: Peta, Alviss, Ian, and Loco. "How could we wake him up?" Anya said hitting Phantom with a pillow, which looked a lot like Mokona from Tsubasa, to see if that would wake him up. Ian was looking at a jewelry box that was on her desk in the room. He opened it and saw two ARMs in there; one was Stone Axe and the other was Andarta. "Anya where did you get these?" he asked taking them out.

"Those?" Anya responded, "I found them on the ground a few days before any of you guys came to Meteor Vill." Ian picked up the Andarta ARM and mentioned that the ARM allows anyone who uses it to go to a place they have been before. "And if one of us uses it, we can go get Phantom," Ian said. The others started talking about who should go, "I should go. Phantom would listen to me," Peta said. But then Loco said that he already might be in the story, so Phantom might not believe him.

"Then I'll go," Anya said taking the ARM out of Ian's hand. "But Anya you have never been there before," Loco said. Anya hugged her Mokona pillow, "Yes, but I know the whole book. And he might be able to listen to me," she said about to cry. It was quiet for a while, and then Alviss got up. "I'll go with her," he said walking over to Anya, "I can easily help you fight if you get into trouble." Anya smiled and hugged Alviss, "Thank you Alviss!" He blushed a little and then broke away from her hug, "Well… someone needs to make sure you come back ok," he said trying not to let the others see him blush.

Anya got the book and opened it to a page that showed a forest in the middle of the night. Then Anya noticed that Alviss put something on her, "What's this?" she asked noticing his blue and white jacket was on her. "This will help to not bring attention to yourself," Alviss said getting the Andarta ARM ready to go. (A/n Ever since the Spirit Week at school, Alviss always wore his jacket with everything even the school uniform. It's something about him trying not to forget MAR. I'll be making a short story about that.)

Anya quickly put on the jacket, and then Alviss and Anya both activated the Andarta ARM. Anya saw a bright light and she and Alviss went into the book. "OWW!!" Anya said in pain when she fell onto the hard ground. She slowly got up and heard Alviss say Ow. "Alviss where are you?" she asked looking around trying to find were he fell. "Where are YOU?" He answered back. Anya looked into the darkness of the forest trying to find Alviss. She started walking but then tripped over a rock. "Ow, I had to open a page that was nighttime in the panels," Anya said when she fell head first into the dirt. But the strange thing was that when she fell she heard Alviss say 'Ow' at the same time she did.

Anya felt something crawl across her hands; she looked down and saw a bug. "EWWWWW!!! Bug! Get it off of me!!" She screeched shaking her hand around crazy. Alviss noticed that he was doing the same for some reason, but then he remembered that when he looked at his hand, he saw the same pink nail polish that Anya was wearing before. "Anya stop before my arm falls off! Please!!" He yelled at her. "What are you talking about?! I'm the one trying to get the bug off!" she yelled. "I know that but some how I'm doing the same! And what I'm seeing is what your seeing too," he yelled back at her. She stopped waving her arm around, "Hugh? What do you mean?" "Well I do know that I wasn't wearing a skirt and my jacket before we came here," Alviss said relieved that she was done swinging her arm around.

Anya was quiet for a moment, "EWWWW! Then get out of me!!" She said freaking out (again). Anya ran over to a tree and started banning her head on it. She banged her head over and over again till she heard someone behind her, "Ah, ma'am? Are you ok?" Anya looked backwards and saw Dorothy and Nanashi. Anya felt some blood go down her face and then passed out.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in front of a warm fire. Anya felt her forehead and felt a fabric bandage. "What were you trying to do?! It felt like you were about to kill me!!" Alviss yelled at Anya. She looked around and saw a bunch of people around different fires eating and talking. She also saw the castle further off. "Your finally up!" said Nanashi putting his arm around Anya, "So, I'm Nanashi and who might you be?" Anya blushed dark red and looked away. "Just tell him to leave you alone and he'll go to someone else," Alviss said, "And I would like it well if you don't flirt with anyone." "I'm blushing because he looks exactly like Koi," Anya whispered to Alviss. "Who is that?" Alviss asked. "Just my pen pal boyfriend," Anya whispered back.

"Nanashi, how do you know that she's part of the Chess Pieces?" Dorothy said coming over to them, "she looks a lot like Candice just with out the outfit and eye patch." Anya looked up at Dorothy, "Well my middle name is Candice, but my name is Anya," Anya said with a smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Anya," Nanashi said hugging Anya. Anya blushed even more. Alviss wished that his 13-totem pole ARM were working so that he could send Nanashi far away. Just then he noticed his 13-totem pole ARM that he was wearing started glowing. Then all-of-a-sudden one of his 13- totem poles came up out of the ground taking Nanashi up with it.

Anya, Dorothy, and Alviss watched as Nanashi went sky high. "Alviss why did you do that?!" Nanashi yelled down to the comic Alviss sitting at a fire next to Ginta. "I didn't do any thing," said the duplicate Alviss. "What did you do that for? How did you do that?" Anya yelled at Alviss. He just shrugged and Anya sneered Alviss (If that even is possible).

Later when everyone went to sleep, Anya and Alviss snuck into the castle. "Ok take a right and then go up the stairs at the end of the hallway and go up to the top," Alviss said leading Anya through the castle. They passed by many rooms and doors. Anya even passed by a kitchen and saw some of the Chess pieces playing some card game. Anya was about to play too (knowing that it was a lot like Domino Hearts), but Alviss got her back on track.

It took awhile but Anya finally found the thrown room. She snuck into the room and saw Phantom talking to the duplicate Peta. "I'm wondering Alviss," whispered Anya, "how do you think the others are doing?" "No idea," Alviss responded. Meanwhile outside the book, Ian, Loco, and Peta where being very bored. Then Anya's Mom called up, "Anya! Do you and your friends want something to eat?" Loco pretended to be Anya; "We're fine!" she called down. "Ok? Oh, if you and your friends want to play the x-box that Koi left here then go ahead," Anya's Mom said. Loco pretended to be Anya again; "Where is it again?" she asked. "It's in the den down the hall," Anya's Mom answered. Peta and Ian went down to the den and got the x-box, and brought it back to Anya's room. While they played it on her TV, Loco looked at the book and noticed the page that had Anya hiding from Phantom and Peta.

When Peta left, Phantom noticed a presence in the room. "Who's there?" He asked getting up. Anya came out from the shadows and looked at her friend, "It's me Anya," she said. Alviss was about to say that he was here too, but remembered that he's technically not there. Phantom thought at first that it was just Candice but when Anya said that it was her, Phantom quickly went over to her. "Anya! You found your way to MAR! Now you can see the world I live in," he said being happy to see Anya here in MAR. "Tom," started Anya, "you aren't in MAR. You're asleep and you're mind some how got stuck inside the manga MAR. You got to wake up!"

Phantom laughed, "Right…you must be tired Anya. You should probably get some rest till the next war games in the morning," Said Phantom leading Anya toward the door. "Anya maybe this can help," Alviss said, "13-totem pole: Rod mode." Anya then swung the rod that appeared in her hand at Phantom, which sent him back a few feet. "Tom you need to wake up! Otherwise you may be stuck in here forever!" Anya yelled at Phantom. A mini fight started between the two, "Anya watch out!" Alviss yelled noticing Phantom's Phantom Canon ARM. Anya wasn't able to get out of the way in time; she was forced backwards toward the door. "Nothing is working!" Anya cried. Then she remembered something.

"Alviss I know how to wake him up!" Anya said. "How?" he asked. She then ran up as fast as she could to get up to Phantom. "Sorry Alviss, this is the only way," Anya said when she was a few centimeters away of Phantom's face. She then got so close that she kissed him. Alviss couldn't do anything, but the kiss got Phantom to stop. Anya backed up, "Anya kissed me…" Phantom said staring at her, "she would never do that to me…I must be dreaming…"

Just then a bright light came from nowhere and Anya, Alviss, and Phantom were sucked in. Anya then noticed that she was in her room again, "Hi Anya!" Loco said, "How was your trip?" Anya was about to respond but noticed Alviss rushing out of the room saying, "Why did you do that?!" Anya gave a half smile but then noticed something _I just gave Tom a kiss…no!!! That was supposed to be for Koi!!_ Anya screamed in her head she started crying the anime way.

Alviss came back in and Peta asked what was wrong. "Don't ask," Alviss said. Then Anya heard a noise from Phantom, "Guy's Tom's waking up!" Anya said to the others. Phantom opened his eyes and saw Loco, Ian, Peta, Anya, and Alviss. "Where am I," Phantom asked. Anya smiled, "you're at my house. You…a…passed out and instead of going to the movie we all came here." The others followed along and acted like that was true. "I must have been dreaming of going back to MAR then," Phantom said disappointed. _Good, then I only kissed Anya in the dream._ Thought Phantom.

He looked at Anya and noticed that she was wearing the same jacket that he saw on her before in his "dream". "Anya, how come you are wearing that jacket?" Phantom asked. Anya was about to respond when her mom called up from down stairs, "Anya someone's at the door for you!" she shouted. _Thank you!_ Said the relieved Anya. She quickly ran down stairs and opened the door. "Madam, Anya…" the person said taking Anya's hand and kissing it. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Anya screeched. The others quickly ran down stairs, "What's wrong?!" they all asked at once. They saw Anya hugging someone with blond hair back in a ponytail and a bandana over his eyes. "Guys!" Anya said with a huge smile, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Koi!" Alviss, Phantom, Peta, and Ian fell backwards all thinking at once _BOYFRIEND?!?!?_

**Cartoonworld:** Yay! Another chapter done!! Wow, I'm so glad I put this in parts. (I'm thinking I should have done three parts)

**Anya:** Yay! Koi is in the story! I can't wait to see what other surprises he has in store for my friends and me!

**Cartoonworld:** Well you have to wait till the next chapter. I actually have planned that Phantom and Koi get into a fight and the winner gets to go on a date with Anya. : D

**Anya:** WHAT?!?! I don't want to go on a date with zombie boy! Koi is my dream boyfriend! Don't I have a choice?

**Cartoonworld:** No : 3

**Anya:** TT why me?

-------------------------------------------

**Cartoonworld:** As soon as I'm done with Welcome To Meteor Vill. I'm planning to make some mini stories with Anya, Phantom, Peta, Ian, Loco, Alviss, and other people. I have planned to have one about Anya and Peta in Family living class, and one about Alviss, and one about the other's finding out about Peta (vampire hunt :D) And I'm still in the posses of getting those pictures online. So look for that the next time.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Date Wars**

Anya explained to her friends that Koi and her have been friends ever since the fifth grade. After Koi moved away they still kept in touch, and whenever Koi came to town he stayed with them. And recently they started dating, but Koi's dad had a job transfer to a different city so he had to go with. "Yes, but now he got a better job at the science community here in Meteor Vill. So I'm going to be staying!" Koi said when Anya was done. Anya also said that Koi is a hair stylist with his mom, and also helps his dad in the science area.

"So you're very smart then," Ian said. Koi nodded yes, "I'd rather work with my mom though. Hair stylizing is more fun. But blowing stuff up is fun too," Koi said. Anya giggled and hugged Koi. Phantom was watching them two hug. He clenched his fist on the can of soda that he was drinking, and it crushed right away. Peta leaned over to him, "You getting jealous of Anya and Koi?" He teased.

Phantom got up and went toward the door. "Tom, where are you going?" Anya asked Phantom. "HOME!" He yelled at her while slamming the door. Anya was about to go after him but Peta said that he's just tired. And outside the window Alviss, Ian, Loco, and Peta saw Phantom put a dent into a streetlight. "He's jealous," Loco whispered to Ian and Peta. "Ya' think?" Ian whispered back.

Phantom fixed the dent in the light pole, _Why am I acting this way?! Anya is just a girl that I met here in Meteor Vill. She's nothing special._ Phantom walked quietly home. "Oh, Tom! Your home! How was your movie?" Mrs. Johnson asked Phantom when he got home. "I don't want to talk about it," He said walking up to his room. He changed into some PJs and collapsed onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling he started thinking about Anya and Koi. _I'm not jealous. It's just awkward to see Anya with a boyfriend that's………perfect. Ugh! Stop it Phantom, Anya is just a friend that is nice, smart, with a cute ditzy smile…It's no use… I do like her._ He slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Phantom thought that he was free from Koi and free from acting like a weird lovesick guy. But there he was, in front of the room being welcomed to their class. "Phantom? How much sleep did you get last night?" Peta asked. Phantom responded with banging his head on the desk and gave a moan. "Koi you will sit next to Tom and he can show you around school for the day. Right Tom!" the teacher yelled at Phantom slamming a book on his desk. "PI EQUALS PI, R SQUARED!!!" Phantom yelled quickly, getting up automatically. The kids in the class laughed, "Tom this is Spanish class, not math class!" the teacher smirked, "You will show Koi around school for the day. Or do you want to stay here and pick gum off the chairs with Ivan?"

"I did it once and you nag about it for life!" Ian said looking up from his textbook. The last bell rang and everyone got out his or her textbooks. "Ok, class, open to page 253 and we'll get started," the teacher said to the class. "You left before Anya got to introduce you," Koi said to Phantom, "So you're Tom?" Phantom nodded yes, "Nice to meet you," Koi said sticking out his hand. Phantom forced a smile and shook his hand. The teacher wrote something on the board and asked if Koi could translate the paragraphs on pg. 253 to Spanish. Phantom thought that he would do poorly but Koi did excellent. Everyone applauded; a few were even saying "Wow! You're boyfriend is awesome!" to Anya. Phantom sneered at Koi and broke the pen that he was using. Koi didn't notice him sneering at him. Phantom knew deep down that this wasn't the end of what Koi could do.

At gym Koi played basketball perfectly, he got three pointers over and over again. In math class Koi finished the teacher's hardest problem that had been up all year waiting for someone to answer it. Koi even said that the teacher messed up on part of the equation. Phantom also noticed that whenever Anya and Koi were together in the hallway, that they would always hug each other before they left. He would also notice Koi giving Anya a kiss on her cheek. Koi also joined them at their lunch table during lunch. Phantom watched the two talk, half of him wanted to kill Koi, and the other half wanted to curl under the building and stay there for the rest of eternity.

Anya's friend Reni walked passed the table and Phantom leaned over to talk to her. "Hey Reni, what is up with Koi?" Reni looked at Phantom and giggled, "Tom, Koi has a IQ way over 100. He's probably the cutest nerd I have ever known. He can easily play some of the hardest music pieces out there. He can reinvent the atomic bomb if he wanted to. He can also cook fantastic dishes all around the world. But too bad Anya already has dibs on him," Reni said looking at Anya and Koi. Phantom then just had a thought, "Reni come with me," he said taking her wrist. "Tom! What do you want!?" Reni screeched as Phantom dragged her out in the hall. "Ok," Phantom started, "you like Koi right?" Reni nodded yes, "And I can tell you like Anya," she said back. Phantom looked at her, "How did…" Reni gave a smile, "How you look at her from a distance. How you're always around her. How you…" Phantom looked at her, "Ok I get it. I was thinking that if we go out on a double date and –" Reni backed up a little, "Ok Tom I think you're cute but not like that." Phantom shook his head and explained that if they go on a double date that they can try to break them up. Reni smiled at the thought, "Then I get Koi and you get Anya." Phantom nodded, "so you in?" Phantom stuck out his hand and she shook it. "Oh, Tom, to make it look real you will have to let me be by you're side." Reni then took Phantom's arm and they walked back into the cafeteria.

Anya saw them and Reni got up on her tiptoes and kissed Phantom on his cheek, "I'm so glad that we are finally going out Tom! I'm so lucky to have a strong, handsome guy like you as a boyfriend!" Reni said with her flirty smile on her face. Anya told Koi that she would be right back. Anya walked up to the two, "Tom? Since when were you and Reni going out?" Anya asked. Phantom gave a smile, "For a little while now. Reni and I have the same feelings for each other." Anya looked a little sad for some reason. But she quickly changed back to normal. "Why don't you guys come on a double date with us! Tomorrow night at 6 o'clock at the Ichigo Café." Reni said happily. Anya agreed and walked back over to Koi. The bell rang and everyone went back to class.

After school Phantom was walking home alone. He was thinking how he would go through this date with Reni. Reni was the most popular girl in school and was also the president of almost everything. She was not that tall, but not that short, and she had the longest golden blond hair than anyone Phantom has ever seen. _I love Anya, but I have to go through a date with Reni. How am I going to go through this?_ Then all of a sudden the landscape around Phantom became black.

"What's going on?!" Phantom shouted. Then out of the darkness, Phantom saw the Queen. "I have finally found you, Phantom," the queen said. Phantom stared at the queen, "Found me?" he asked. The queen then came in front of Phantom, "Yes. Some how all you guys disappeared except me. I have been looking for all the chess pieces and now I can take you home." Phantom smiled for a moment but stopped when he thought that if he left for MAR then Koi would get Anya. "I can't," Phantom said, "there is someone…" The queen looked at Phantom and gave an evil chuckle, "has Phantom, my number one knight, fallen in love with someone?" Phantom looked away and the queen busted out laughing.

She looked back at Phantom, "I do love someone. I don't want to leave! At least till she knows, but I…" Phantom said looking like he would cry. The queen thought for a moment, "Well if you want, I'll give you three days." Phantom looked at her and asked what she ment. "You have three days to make the person love you and give you a true kiss of love. If she does give you the kiss then you can stay on Earth. But if she doesn't then you will automatically go back to MAR. Do you want to do that?" the queen said to Phantom.

Phantom thought about getting a true love kiss and also getting to stay on Earth. He looked at her, "Yes I want to do that!" The queen looked a little disappointed. She took her scepter and a light came out of it. The light went over to Phantom and he closed his eyes. "Remember you have three days," the queen said disappearing. Phantom found himself back in Meteor Vill. He looked at his hand and saw the number 3 on it. "Three days. I will tell Anya!" He shouted into the sky. Phantom then as quick as he could ran back to his house, planning how he would tell Anya that he loves her.

---------------------------

To Be Continued………………..

---------------------------

Cartoonworld: Wow! I finally finished a story! Well almost. This story is done but make sure to look for the next one: Kiss in three days. I might come back later and add some stuff into the chapter. Oh! Make sure to look for my bonus stories from Meteor Vill. Those should be coming out soon. Until the next story…bye!


End file.
